road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen Hollister-Riddler
Karen Hollister Biography Karen Cartwright is a struggling actress working as a waitress to make ends meet. She is very excited to be auditioning for the new project based on life as a teenager - with Eric Howardson set to direct, and with Eileen Richardson producing. However, by the second episode ("Auditions") it is revealed that she loses the role to Kitty Wilde (played by Meghan Jette Martin) , however in the season finale,"Nationals", she replaces Jessica Rudrow as Helen. Until the last episode, Karen was dating Dev, agreed to marry him in "Auditions", however, she discovers that he cheated on her with Kitty, when Kitty gives her the engagement ring Dev left in her room. They have a fight afterwhich Karen leaves. Eric also appears to have an infatufation with Karen, and had her come do a private performance for him during the pilot. However, after that incident nothing serious happens between them. Overbearing, hyperactive, self-involved, egotistical and shrewd, Karen can often come off as one of the more annoying girls in the Glee Club, something all the other members have said at one point or another. First competition while still in diapers, Karen's one true desire is to become a famous singing star and she has spent almost every moment of her life obsessively going for that goal. She is the best singer in Glee club and has faced Kyle, Camilla, Sunshine and Veronica in diva-offs. Karen is so energized by her ambition that she often speaks at a rapid pace, often without any tact to what she says. Karen can also be manipulative in her actions, such as getting the previous glee teacher fired when she didn't get a solo and using the fact that she has two gay dads and therefore a connection to the civil rights union to force a business to get Jason hired for a waiting job She is easily angered for not getting her way, and at such occasions, she will leave the room with a dramatic exit (Though, as James once pointed out, they get less dramatic every time she does it). Yet despite her less than appealing tendencies, Karen is not a bad person. Deep down, like so many other teens, she only wishes to be loved and to have friends. When others are hurting or feeling rejected, Karen often is willing to come to their side and offer them help, even if the manner in which she does it is less than smooth, such as offering Kitty her support and friendship when she found out she was pregnant and was kicked off the cheerleading team, despite all the years of emotional torment. Carrer Highlights Regional/Community Theatre *"Hairspray" *"The Sound of Music" *"Chicago" *"Bombshell" (Boston Previews) New Yorkhttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Karen_Cartwright?action=edit&section=3 *"The Prince and the Pauper" (Queens Children's Theatre) *"Dune! the Musical" (NYC Fringe Festival) *"Hit List" (NYC Fringe Festival) Off-Broadwayhttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Karen_Cartwright?action=edit&section=4 *"Hit List" Broadwayhttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Karen_Cartwright?action=edit&section=5 *"Hit List" (Amanda/Nina) Television/Commericalhttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Karen_Cartwright?action=edit&section=6 *"One Life to Live" *"Law & Order: SVU *Moring Ray OJ *Golden Sprout Champion (Iowa State Fair) Tony Awardshttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Karen_Cartwright?action=edit&section=7 *Best Actress in a Musical - Nominated Outer Critics Circlehttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Karen_Cartwright?action=edit&section=8 *Best Actress in a Musical - Won *Best Actress in any Musical - Won Songs S1= ;Solos Gaia 201.png|Beautiful (Pilot)|link=Beautiful Gaia 258.png|Happy Birthday, Mr. President (Pilot)|link=Happy Birthday, Mr. President Gaia 43.png|Chasing Pavements (Pilot)|link=Chasing Pavements Gaia 39.png|Everytime (True Love, Really Is Complicated)|link=Everytime Gaia 17.png|Take a Bow (True Love, Really Is Complicated)|link=Take a Bow Gaia 4.png|What I Did For Love (Auditions)|link=What I Did For Love Gaia 9.png|It's a Man's Man's Man's World (Life Is Just Not Fair)|link=It's a Man's Man's Man's World Gaia 10.png|Shake It Out (Cost Of Art)|link=Shake It Out Gaia 215.png|Redneck Woman (Cost Of Art)|link=Redneck Woman Gaia 2.png|The First Noel (Road Gold, Actually)|link=The First Noel Song dnjdfhnddf.jpg|Wash Away (Chemistry)|link=Wash Away Gaia 13.png|Touch Me (Chemistry)|link=Touch Me Gaia 37.png|How To Love (Understudy)|link=How To Love Gaia 225.png|Brighter Than The Sun (The Fridge)|link=Brighter Than The Sun Gaia 203.png|Run (Naked)|link=Run Gaia 67.png|Here's 2 Us (Cow Down Finale)|link=Here's 2 Us ;Duets Gaia 29.png|New York State Of Mind (Jolene Hollister) (Pilot)|link=New York State Of Mind Gaia 14.png|Crazy/U' Drive Me Crazy (Jason Riddler) (True Love, Really Is Complicated)|link=Crazy/ U' Drive Me Crazy Gaia 162.png|Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Camilla Jones) (Auditions)|link=Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Gaia 205.png|Halo/Walking On Sunshine (Camilla Jones) (Life Is Just Not Fair)|link=Halo/Walking On Sunshine Gaia 164.png|Holding Out For A Hero (Kitty Wilde) (Cost Of Art)|link=Holding Out For A Hero Gaia 44.png|Tell Him (Daisy Parker) (Understudy)|link=Tell Him Gaia 1.png|Locked Out Of Heaven (Camilla Jones) (Understudy)|link=Locked Out Of Heaven Gaia 12.png|Heart Shaped Wreckage (Jason Riddler) (The Fridge)|link=Heart Shaped Wreckage Gaia 42.png|A Thousand Years (Jason Riddler) (Naked)|link=A Thousand Years Gaia 6.png|You're All I Need To Get By (Jason Riddler) (Valentine)|link=You're All I Need To Get By Gaia 5.png|Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend/Material Girl (Camilla Jones) (The Opening)|link=Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend/Material Girl Gaia 22.png|All Or Nothing (Sam Rodgers) (Regionals)|link=All Or Nothing ;Solos In a Group Numbers |-| S2= ;Solos Gaia 82.png|Somewhere (A New Beginning)|link=Somewhere Gaia_8854.png|Pretender (Solos)|link=Pretender Gaia 85.png|Caught In The Storm (Solos)|link=Caught In The Storm Gaia 221.png|The Only Exception (Solos)|link=The Only Exception Gaia 84.png|Papa, Can You Hear Me (Grilled Cheesus)|link=Papa, Can You Hear Me Gaia 83.png|Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Grilled Cheesus)|link=Don't Cry For Me Argentina Gaia 222.png|Merry Christmas Darling (Road Gold Christmas)|link=Merry Christmas Darling Gaia 11.png|Good For You (Original Songs)|link=Good For You Song shbdjnkddddd.jpg|Love To Burn (Original Song) Single Version|link=Love To Burn Gaia 86.png|Some Boys (Rumours)|link=Some Boys Gaia 87.png|Firework (Justifying Love)|link=Firework Gaia 91.png|Get It Right (Regionals)|link=Get It Right Gaia 240.png|Go Your Own Way (Old Times Roll)|link=Go Your Own Way Gaia 209.png|Beautiful Stranger (Boys and Girls (In Film))|link=Beautiful Stranger Gaia 161.png|Jar Of Hearts (Control Freaks)|link=Jer Of Hearts Gaia 349.png|If You Say So (Control Freaks)|link=If You Say So Gaia 89.png|Original (Born This Way)|link=Original Gaia 103.png|Suspended In Time (Born This Way)|link=Suspended In Time Gaia 235.png|I Was Here (Born This Way)|link=I Was Here Gaia 90.png|My Man (Funeral)|link=My Man ;Duets Gaia 96.png|On Broadway (Veronica Moore) (A New Beginning)|link=On Broadway Gaia 154.png|Make It Shine (Remix) (Andre Harris) (A New Beginning)|link=Make It Shine (Remix) Song sbhdfnkdm.jpg|Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Jason Riddler) (Solos)|link=Don't Go Breaking My Heart Gaia 105.png|Check On It (Camilla Jones) (Solos)|link=Check On It Gaia 314.png|Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Randy) (Solos)|link=Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy Gaia 171.png|Damn It, Janet (Jason Riddler) (Rocky Horror Streaky Show)|link=Damn It, Janet Gaia 330.png|Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (Holly Holliday) (The Substitute)|link=Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag Gaia 26.png|Rewrite This Story (Jason Riddler) (The Substitute)|link=Rewrite This Story Gaia 313.png|Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Randy) (Championships)|link=Don't Cry For Me Argentina Song dbhjsbbddddd.jpg|Last Christmas (Jason Riddler) (Road Gold Christmas)|link=Last Christmas Gaia 20.png|Don't Let Me Know (Jason Riddler) (Control Freaks)|link=Don't Let Me Know Gaia 8.png|That's Life (Kitty Wilde) (Control Freaks)|link=That's Life Gaia 19.png|I'm Not Sorry (Daisy Parker) (Old Times Roll)|link=I'm Not Sorry Gaia 119.png|Love To Burn (Kitty Wilde) (Original Song)|link=Love To Burn Song ubhvgdfbhnmnj.jpg|Sing (Jason Riddler) (Comeback)|link=Sing (S2) Gaia 106.png|Right Here, Right Now (Jason Riddler) (Rumours)|link=Right Here, Right Now Gaia 155.png|365 Days (Andre Harris) (New York)|link=365 Days Gaia 316.png|For Good (Randy) (New York)|link=For Good Gaia 178.png|Pretending (Jason Riddler) (New York)|link=Pretending ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos Gaia uuuu.png|River (The New Christmas Story)|link=River Gaia 125.png|Yesterday (Secrets)|link=Yesterday Gaia 80.png|Taking Chances (Secrets)|link=Taking Chances Gaia 124.png|Let Me Fall (Secrets)|link=Let Me Fall Gaia 142.png|Karen! (Neon)|link=Karen! Gaia 148.png|20th Century Fox Mambo (Marilyn!)|link=20th Century Fox Mambo Gaia 149.png|Our Day Will Come (Marilyn!)|link=Our Day Will Come Gaia 150.png|Don't Forget Me (Marilyn!)|link=Don't Forget Me Gaia 248.png|Thousand Needles (Stronger Bonds)|link=Thousand Needles Gaia 128.png|Here's To Us (Championships)|link=Here's To Us Gaia 212.png|To Love You More (Championships)|link=To Love You More Gaia 167.png|Cry (Choke)|link=Cry Gaia 123.png|Feelin' Alright (Nationals)|link=Feelin' Alright Gaia 146.png|It's All Coming Back To Me Now (Nationals)|link=It's All Coming Back To Me Now Gaia 136.png|I Won't Give Up (Interviews)|link=I Won't Give Up Gaia 284.png|Make You Feel My Love (Graduation Part 1)|link=Make You Feel My Love Gaia 158.png|Say Goodbye (Graduation Part 2)|link=Say Goodbye Gaia 129.png|I Miss You (Graduation Part 3)|link=I Miss You Gaia 147.png|Home (Graduation Part 3)|link=Home ;Duets Gaia 318.png|Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead! (Jesse Meester) (The Big Return)|link=Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead! Gaia 227.png|A Hard Days Night (Daisy Parker) (The Big Return)|link=A Hard Days Night Gaia 157.png|Big, Blonde and Beautiful (Reprise) (Kitty Wilde) (Bro-mance)|link=Big, Blonde and Beautiful (Reprise) Gaia 163.png|No Air (Jason Riddler) (Bro-Mance)|link=No Air Gaia saa.png|Hang The Moon (Jolene Hollister) (Duets)|link=Hang The Moon Gaia 358.jpg|New Classic (Jason Riddler) (Duets)|link=New Classic Gaia 66.png|Song 2 U (Jason Riddler) (Duets)|link=Song 2 U Gaia 104.png|Suddenly (Jason Riddler) (Duets)|link=Suddenly Gaia 109.png|Sorry's Not Enough (Jason Riddler) (Duets)|link=Sorry's Not Enough Gaia 108.png|Dreaming Wide Awake (Jason Riddler) (Duets)|link=Dreaming Wide Awake Gaia_131.png|Faster Than Boyz (Jason Riddler) (Duets)|link=Faster Than Boyz Gaia sssnxl.png|Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Kyle Johnson) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Extraordinary Merry Christmas (song) Gaia 293.png|Heart Shaped Wreckage (Reprise) (Jason Riddler) (Broadway Disaster)|link=Heart Shaped Wreckage (Reprise) Gaia 74.png|We Found Love (Daisy Parker) (I Do)|link=We Found Love Gaia 280.png|Broadway Baby (Kyle Johnson) (Stronger Bonds)|link=Broadway Baby Gaia 355.png|You're Not Alone (Jason Riddler) (Stronger Bonds)|link=You're Not Alone Gaia 165.png|Who's That Guy (Jason Riddler) (Stronger Bonds)|link=Who's That Guy Gaia_138.png|Countdown (Sam Rodgers) (I Heart $)|link=Countdown Gaia 245.png|Pocketful Of Sunshine (Daisy Parker) (Trio)|link=Pocketful Of Sunshine Gaia 251.png|Flashdance (What A Feeling) (Tina Meeks) (Props)|link=Flashdance (What A Feeling) Gaia_152.png|Dance With Me (Rico) (Music Video)|link=Dance With Me Gaia_151.png|Barracuda (Rico) (Music Video)|link=Barracuda Gaia 134.png|Take A Hint (Kitty Wilde) (Interviews)|link=Take A Hint Gaia 107.png|Can I Have This Dance (Jason Riddler) (Graduation Part 2)|link=Can I Have This Dance Gaia 321.png|Big Finish (Kitty Wilde) (Graduation Part 3)|link=Big Finish ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S4= ;Solos Song dkdd.jpg|Burn With You (The New Generation)|link=Burn With You Song dksddopk.JPG|Battlefield (The New Generation)|link=Battlefield Song idk.jpg|Glitter In The Air (L.O.V.E)|link=Glitter In The Air Gaia_40.png|Being Good, Isn't Good Enough (Broken Dreams)|link=Being Good Isn't Good Enough Gaia_41.png|O' Holy Night (Broken Dreams)|link=O' Holy Night Song klkkkkkkkkkkkk.JPG|People (Broken Dreams)|link=People Song ahsbss.JPG|Love To Burn (Classical Procussions)|link=Love To Burn (season 4) Song ajnsj.JPG|Wings Of A Dove (Roaming Carols)|link=Wings Of A Dove ;Duets Song dsjfnfddssss.png|So Emotional (Daisy Parker) (The New Generation)|link=So Emotional Song eujio.JPG|Telephone (Joanna) (The New Generation)|link=Telephone Song siss.JPG|See You Again (Ginger White) (Broken Dreams)|link=See You Again Song djfikm.JPG|Let Me Be Your Star (Joanna) (Broken Dreams)|link=Let Me Be Your Star Song hgyhujnmi.JPG|Give You're Heart A Break (Jimmy) (Broken Dreams)|link=Give You're Heart A Break Song jeimd.JPG|I Will Be The Flame (Joanna) (Original Talent)|link=I Will Be The Flame Gaia 264.png|Cruella De Vil (Reprise) (Camilla Jones) (Disney)|link=Cruella De Vil (Reprise) Song djnsfm.png|Hello There (Daisy Parker) (Friendships, Relationships and Death)|link=Hello There ;Solos In a Group Numbers {| border="1" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" ! colspan="3" style="background:#FFCC04;"| Season Four |- ! style="background:#CCFFAA;"| Song ! style="background:#CCFFAA;"| Episode ! style="background:#CCFFAA;"| Solos with |- |We've Got Tonite | style="text-align: center;"|Wedding Disaster |Jason, Kitty, Daisy, Ginger, Chase, Joey and Kyle |- |Just A Fool | rowspan="1" style="text-align: center;"|L.O.V.E | rowspan="1"|Jimmy, Ginger and Chase |- |Send It On | style="text-align: center;"|Prep |Camilla, Sam, Jason, Ginger and Chase |- |Pumpin Blood | rowspan="1" style="text-align: center;"|The Fridge |Camilla, Daisy and Tina |- |At The Ballet | rowspan="1" style="text-align: center;"|Psycho-Teens |Issabelle and Kyle Category:Character Category:Season 1